


the path that leads you home

by green_piggy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SO MUCH FLUFF, takes place shortly after elincia's gambit, they love each other so much and it's so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy
Summary: “You needn’t apologise. I know you’ve been busy.” Lucia smiled. “I just wish you wouldn’t avoid me, Your Majesty.”“Please—”Elincia shook her head. “Don’t call me that, Lucia. Not when it’s just the two of us. Not that I - Ideserveto be your friend, but—”She gasped when Lucia further thrust the plate towards her. “Food first,” she said, voice warm but stern. “I often find it difficult to think properly when my stomach is growling.”- -After having chosen her country over her guardian, Elincia begins to avoid Lucia out of guilt. Lucia seeks her out.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Luchino | Lucia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	the path that leads you home

**Author's Note:**

> to the lovely lexi, who won my 400 follower giveaway and requested lucia/elincia fluff!! sorry for the slight hurt/comfort, but i hope this is to your satisfaction :3 thank you so much for the fantastic prompt!!
> 
> lucia/elincia is so good and so soft. i don't have a lot to say lmao, hope you enjoy the fic~

Her Majesty was ignoring Lucia. Of this, she was quite certain.

The Greil Mercenaries had left, onwards to yet another battle, another war, one that Lucia knew that they would probably end up dragged into despite Elincia’s only wish being for peace. As futile as it felt, one day -  _ one day -  _ this would not be in vain. One day, the sun would rise on a land of peace.

Today, though, was not that day, and Lucia had no choice but to fight in order for it to come.

Yes, Elincia had many pressing matters to attend to, but that didn’t negate the fact that Geoffery was drowning in orders and - well. Lucia was  _ not.  _ She had tried asking her brother if he knew anything, but all he had done was stammer and turn red before exclaiming that of  _ course  _ he didn’t, don’t be so ridiculous!

...Right before scuttling off with lances and swords toppling from his arms, more transparent than a plane of glass.

Lucia was not a woman of words. She did not see the point of dithering and hesitating on what to say, how best to say it, not when a thousand of them could be expressed with a single action. Of course, she would swear her loyalty and love until her face went blue, but with most other manners, she said very little at all.

However, she suspected that Elincia’s avoidance of her was not a matter that actions alone could solve. And so it was with a quiet sigh, fingering the good luck charm sewn into her collar, that Lucia went in search of her queen.

It was late in the evening, long past the hours where even the most stubborn of nobles nagged Elincia for unreasonable changes with their poisonous silver tongues, so she wouldn’t be too difficult to find. If she wasn’t in her chambers, she’d most likely be in the training grounds. Given recent events, however, Lucia knew exactly where she would be.

She grabbed a couple of meals from the kitchen, balanced them in her hands, and made her way towards the castle’s outermost training grounds. They were far out enough that few knights ventured all the way there during the day, much less when the stars were beginning to peak out from amongst countless grey clouds. The last hints of the sunset illuminated Lucia’s path a brilliant amber as she walked, her footsteps scruffing dirt underneath the soles of her boots.

Ringing  _ clangs  _ and loud grunts met Lucia’s ears before she came into view of the training grounds, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself.

She turned around the corner of hedges to the open area. Sure enough, there she was; Elincia, in all of her beauty and radiance, her practice sword slashing through a training dummy again and again. A wooden sword, its tip snapped, laid near her feet. She must have been here for quite a while if she had already gone through one training weapon.

Lucia did not say any words. She leaned against the hedge, careful to not have any of its untrimmed branches dig into her (she needed to have a word with the gardener about keeping those in shape), and waited for Elincia to notice her.

It took a while. Were this real combat, Lucia could have separated the head from her body with frightening ease. She’d have to admonish Elincia for being so careless, even in safe terrority. Just… not right now, not when she’d just gone through so much in recent days. Months.  _ Years. _

Eventually, though, Elincia did stop, panting and shaking, her sword trembling in her hand. She turned to lay it on a nearby bench that had a cloth dangling off it - when she caught sight of Lucia, startled and squeaked and almost dropped her blade.

Silence hung. Elincia’s face went through a spectrum of emotions - from embarrassment to happiness that was quickly snuffed by overwhelming  _ guilt  _ \- while Lucia did her best to keep her smile, even as unease twisted within her chest.

Someone had to break the quiet. And, for once, Elincia did not seem to have words.

“I brought you dinner,” Lucia said. She held up one of the plates. “Only sandwiches, but… I made sure they had spinach.”

Elincia’s face brightened with a lovely smile. “...That’s greatly appreciated, thank you. I must confess I hadn’t the appetite for food earlier.”

“And now?”

A loud gurgle came from Elincia’s stomach. Lucia’s smile widened as Elincia’s blush grew.

“...Well,” Elincia murmured. “I, ah, believe that says it all.”

“Indeed.”

“I’m sorry to make you come out all this way, Lucia.” For whatever reason, Elincia was refusing to make direct eye contact with her. “I’m sure you have other duties to attend to. I’ll retire for the night soon.”

“Actually, I don’t have other duties.” Lucia held out the other plate. “You haven’t assigned me any.”

Elincia bit her lip. If she had been staring at the ground before, now she was burning holes into it with her eyes. After some time (Lucia was nothing if patient), she raised her head. “...I’m sorry.”

“You needn’t apologise. I know you’ve been busy.” Lucia smiled. “I just wish you wouldn’t avoid me, Your Majesty.”

_ “Please—”  _ Elincia shook her head. “Don’t call me that, Lucia. Not when it’s just the two of us. Not that I - I  _ deserve  _ to be your friend, but—”

She gasped when Lucia further thrust the plate towards her. “Food first,” she said, voice warm but stern. “I often find it difficult to think properly when my stomach is growling.”

There it was, finally - a tiny yet sincere tinkle of laughter in Elincia’s kind voice. How Lucia longed to always see her smile and be happy. “Very true. If you are certain.”

Elincia reached out and took the plate, their fingers not touching one another. Lucia’s hand felt cold, but not from the lack of warm food.

Instead of making a fuss about it, Lucia sat on one of the few benches scattered around the area and began to tuck into her own sandwich. She wasn’t  _ particularly  _ hungry, having already had dinner, but she knew that Elincia would not eat until Lucia did. And, sure enough, Lucia watched her slowly lower herself onto the same bench, the distance between them only an inch or two larger than usual; yet, it felt as though an impassable void laid between them. Lucia wanted nothing more than to stretch her hand out and brush it over Elincia’s. If she did so, though, Elincia would, at the very best, start and drop her food, and at the very worst, run off.

So she didn’t. It left her heart aching and her body itching, but she forced herself to swallow every bite of the flavourless sandwich. Elincia always had an odd fondness for spinach, and was eager in engulfing her meal once she had started.

Lucia finished first, leaving her plate half-full, and watched the last of the sun’s rays slowly lower over the hedge opposite of them. Little pockets of light amongst the leaves and branches, disappearing one-by-one.

The quiet noise of ceramic hitting wood made Lucia turn her head. Elincia had just put down her plate and was resting her curled hands around her cheeks, looking thoughtful.

“Is something the matter?”

Elincia shook her head, even as she continued to frown. She glanced over at Lucia before her eyes darted away with a small sigh. Lucia had to resist the urge to sigh herself. She loved Elincia,  _ dearly,  _ but getting her to talk about herself was more difficult than pulling a knife out of a pegasus’s stack of hay.

“Elincia…” Lucia whispered.  _ “Please.” _

Elincia’s hands slammed the bench. “How can you even bear to talk to me!?” Lucia watched Elincia clench her fists and force them to relax, her fingers curling around the seat. “I haven’t - I haven’t been  _ avoiding  _ you, Lucia, I promise. I just - after what I  _ did  _ to you, I couldn’t bear to look at you. For me to see you smile and laugh -  _ me,  _ when I had condemned you to death!”

Ah. Lucia should have guessed that this was the reason why. Her queen always took on the world’s burdens as her own. “There’s no need for such dramatics. You did no such thing. I’m here right now, aren’t I?”

“Only thanks to a miracle.” Elincia finally looked at her. “I am - I am  _ so  _ grateful—” Her voice broke. She ducked her head and let out a rasping breath, burying her face in her hands—  _ “so  _ grateful to the goddess that you lived. But you so easily could not have survived. Because of  _ me.” _

“Elincia, I don’t blame you.  _ Please.”  _ That all-compressing gap be damned; Lucia reached forward and grasped Elincia’s trembling hand, gently tugging it away from her face. The first trinkles of moonlight reflected off the tears glistening in Elincia’s eyes. “If anything… I’m so very proud of you.”

“But  _ how?” _

“The way I see it, you’ve matured in these past years. I remember when you dropped everything - your kingdom, your troops - to save a friend. Now, you put kingdom before all else.” Lucia smiled. “I would want no less from my queen. A queen who loves her kingdom as much as you do? That is someone I am  _ proud  _ to serve.”

“I was willing to allow you to  _ die,  _ Lucia,” Elincia whimpered. Hot tears snaked down her cheeks as her fingers twisted away from Lucia’s grip. “How can you forgive me for that!?”

“I don’t blame you for what happened—”

“But you  _ should!”  _ Elincia pulled her hand away. She did it so gently, yet firmly, and that single motion only helped to solidify Lucia’s love for her. “I put the kingdom before you! I endeavour to be a just ruler for Crimea, yes, but I - I shouldn’t sacrifice the people I love to do so!” She took in a deep breath, her entire body shaking. “And I do not wish to be  _ your  _ ruler, Lucia. Not you. I wish to be your  _ friend!  _ But how can I be even that, if I am willing to tie the noose around your neck and leave you to hang?”

“Do you forget that I  _ choose  _ to serve you?” Lucia shook her head. “I can choose to leave your service at any point. I could have done so after Duke Ludveck’s vile schemes. But I  _ haven’t.  _ I am still here.” She dared to reach out for Elincia’s limp hand again, this time to wrap her fingers around her queen’s own.  _ “Please.  _ Elincia. I…” Her throat tightened. “I would rather celebrate what we have here today. That you and I are both here, alive and well, as opposed to ruminating on what could have happened.”

As though finally -  _ finally -  _ allowing herself some resemblance of happiness, Elincia gave a tentative smile. Her other hand reached out and brushed Lucia’s nape; for a single, she froze, that vile man’s laughter screeching in her ears, but she focused on Elincia’s soft, almost reverent smile.

Gentle fingers played with the tips of Lucia’s hair. “...If you are certain.”

“Of course.” Lucia squeezed Elincia’s other hand tighter. “I would love nothing more.”

Elincia’s eyes slid shut with chiming laughter. “You are far too kind,” she murmured. “But rejoicing in what we have now… that sounds wonderful.” She gave a slight self-depreciating smile. “I do tend to ruminate, don’t I?”

“Not during your duties, I assure you.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

A lull fell between them. It was the type of silence that fell in places rarely visited, where the wind whistled between branches and the cries of wildlife, from birds to squirrels to foxes, all seemed muted and dulled. The entire world was them and them alone; in that moment, not a single other soul existed.

That silence wasn’t to last long. Elincia reached forever with a strange little smile, her fingers landing on the slight lump on Lucia’s collar. “I’m glad it kept you safe,” she whispered. “And that it brought you back to me.”

“Of course it did.”

It was a traditional talisman, a small little circular trinket embedded with Crimea’s symbol, her blooming flower and petals. What separated it from other talismans was what laid on the other side of it; a sword over a shield, a symbol to protect the person that you gave it to for good-luck. Around the sword itself weaved a thread of brilliant red. In fairytales and ancient legends, the thread was what bridged any distance between you and those you loved. Follow it, and, eventually, no matter what, you would find yourself back home.

Lucia had given it to Elincia many years ago, and now, Elincia had given it back to her. A promise being repaid.

Lucia squeezed her eyes shut. Her hand rested over Elincia’s own.

“Even without it, I would have returned,” she said quietly. “But…”

A giggle. “It never hurts to have a good-luck charm.”

“That it does not.”

She lowered Elincia’s han, and before Elincia could say anything, tugged at her collar with her free hand. Lucia pulled at the talisman, smiling at Elincia’s confused face, and heard the rip of fabric and thread as she succeeded in pulling it out. She gave it a couple of shakes, watching white string sprinkle to the ground below like fresh snow, before holding out the charm in her hand with a smile.

“It seems only fair to return it.”

“Lucia…” Elincia took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them, they were sparkling, but she was smiling as well. “I’d rather you keep it, truthfully.”

“And I would prefer that  _ you  _ keep it.”

“You’ve always been more stubborn than I.” Laughing, Elincia took it into her hand, her fingers ghosting Lucia’s own. Her other hand was still gripping Lucia’s tightly. "I suppose I should take it, then."

"Give it back to me," Lucia said. "When all of…  _ this—"  _ She did not say the word itself, as if refusing to acknowledge war's existence would somehow prevent its inevitable rise. Selfishly, she wanted as many of these days with Elincia as she could have. These days of protecting dear Crimea and each other, side by side, sword by sword." —is over. Return it to me then."

Elincia beamed. "That sounds like a wonderful compromise."

"I'll sew it into your own collar later."

"With  _ your  _ sewing skills?" Elincia burst out laughing at Lucia's raised eyebrows. "I'd love to see your attempt."

_ "Hmph." _

Elincia's face suddenly grew grave. "But, Lucia…"

"Yes?"

“What awaits us will not be easy,” she said. “I fear that war is on the horizon, despite our best attempts.”

“I will be there with you, no matter what,” Lucia said. She rested a fist over her chest and gave a deep a bow as she could manage. “And I will protect you.”

_ “We  _ will protect  _ each other,”  _ Elincia hissed.

Lucia smiled. “Indeed. As long as I am by your side, I am content.”

“As I am.” Elincia leaned her head against Lucia’s shoulder with a pleased sigh. Her arm curled up around the inside of Lucia’s own, her hand resting just under Lucia’s shoulder. Lucia rested her body on the bench, her chest warming and a quiet type of happiness buzzin within her. They both tipped their heads back to watch the stars begin to shine.

Side by side, together both in peace and in war. Lucia could think of nothing that she would love more. No matter what may happen, they would both return home, to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i have a twitter [here](https://twitter.com/greenpiggles), and if you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!! have a wonderful day~


End file.
